


Loving You...

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Forbidden Love, M/M, Omega Royalty Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Secret Relationship, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “I’ve spent all of the love I savedWe were always a losing gameSmall-town boy in a big arcadeI got addicted to a losing game”-Arcade, Duncan Laurence
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Loving You...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in omegaverse hell a majority of the time and don't know how to get out. Please take this as I work on editing yet another omegaverse piece <3

**_“I’ve spent all of the love I saved_ **

**_We were always a losing game_ **

**_Small-town boy in a big arcade_ **

**_I got addicted to a losing game”_ **

**_-Arcade, Duncan Laurence_ **

Hajime could only stare, body feeling shaky and weak as his eyes stayed locked on the pale expanse of Tooru’s neck. He’d known, but nothing would’ve been able to prepare him for the sight. Especially not the sight of Tooru’s eyes, cold and lifeless as if he’d made himself numb to the world.

“Tooru...”

“Say it and be done.” Even his voice sounded lifeless, the words edged with iron.

“What do you expect me to say?” The omegan prince’s eyes flashed, his entire body suddenly on edge.

“That you hate me. That you can’t stand to even look at me anymore after what I’ve done.” Hajime sighed, rubbing at his temple.

“I can’t do that.”

“Why the fuck not?” Tooru seemed to brace himself, everything about him sharp and dangerous. He was protecting himself in the only way he knew how, but there was no reason for him to do it in front of Hajime.

“Because I don’t have it in me to hate you. It’s against every part of who I am.”

“What? You can’t do it because you’re a knight? You’re suddenly incapable of telling me what you truly think of me because I’m your prince? That never stopped you before.” Hajime didn’t have the energy to yell. He didn’t want a fight. Not over this.

“I’m in love with you,” he said, the words more of a statement than a confession. “I love you more than you could possibly know. I can’t say that to you because it’s not true. It could never be true.” It wasn’t the first time he’d told the prince of Seijoh that he loved him, but this time Tooru recoiled as if he’d been slapped.

“Stop.” It came out as a plea. “Don’t say that. I don’t deserve it.”

“You hate yourself for doing what the kingdom needed. You shouldn’t though, because it was for the good of Seijoh.”

“Don’t,” Tooru begged, distress pouring off him in waves. He looked on the verge of tears. “You’re telling me what I already know but it doesn’t change anything.”

“Then why are you beating yourself up about it?”

“Because I would rather choose you!” The words came with an onslaught of tears that spilled down the omega’s cheeks like a waterfall. “I would choose you over my kingdom and that  _ kills me _ inside because I can’t do it! I can’t choose you!”

Tooru looked broken and fragile, the pieces of himself shattered across the floor waiting to be picked up and Hajime found himself desperately wanting to be the one to do it. He couldn’t though. There was a connection now that stopped him from being the one Tooru could run to and that thought alone brought tears to his own eyes.

“Tooru, please.” He didn’t know what he was asking for. Maybe it was the fact that his heart was about to break, all because it was in the hands of Tooru.

He shouldn’t have let it happen. He should’ve found the strength to deny the prince. Out of all the things placed under his trust the prince's heart should not have been one of them. He should have never let them fall this far.

It was too late for that now though. He could only regret and regretting someone like Tooru was next to impossible.

“That mark on your neck...” he whispered, watching as Tooru crumbled apart right in front of him. “It means there’s an alpha in this world who will give you everything you could possibly need. He’s here, and you should go to him. He can be what you need.”

“Stop saying need!” Tooru cried, a hiccuping sob sending him falling to his knees as Hajime watched from afar. “You say it like you’re only something I want!” Tooru buried his face in his hands, body trembling under the weight of his emotions. “You say it like you’re not something I need...” He said it so softly that Hajime almost didn’t hear it. He did though, and it sent him scrambling forward until he was on his knees and pressing the omega into his chest as if his very existence depended on it.

“Tooru, I’m so sorry.” The prince clung to him and released shuddering breaths against his shoulder, hot tears falling onto Hajime’s skin. “I’m so so sorry.”

“Please don’t leave me,” Tooru whispered, voice ragged and desperate. “I beg of you, Hajime.  _ Please _ don’t leave me alone.”

“I can’t... it’s... I can’t stay here. You have him now.” Tooru’s grip on him tightened immediately.

“ _ No _ .”

“Don’t do this, Tooru.”

“You can’t leave me. I won’t let you.” The time in which Hajime realized what he meant was almost instantaneous.

“Tooru-“

“As your prince and future queen I order you to stay. You will not leave my side unless I say otherwise.” It wasn’t a joke. Tooru’s tone and the look in his still watery eyes when he pulled back to meet Hajime’s gaze were completely serious. It was a direct order that Hajime couldn’t disobey and his instincts screamed at him to follow it.

He’d follow Tooru to the ends of the world if given the chance.

“Your highness...” A stray tear slipped down Tooru’s cheek and Hajime reached up to gently wipe it away. “I promise to never leave your side. Your wish is my command.” Tooru searched his eyes, something breaking behind brown depths before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss under Hajime’s left eye.

“I’ve never seen you cry,” the omega murmured, and Hajime realized in sudden astonishment that there were in fact silent tears sliding down his face as well.

“Tooru...”

“Kiss me, Hajime.”

“Is that an order?” Tooru shook his head.

“Only a wish.”

“Your wish is my command,” he whispered, closing the distance between them with the soft press of lips.

There was no guarantee what the future would bring. There wasn’t even the guarantee that what they had would last considering what a scandal it was. Even so, Hajime would not let Tooru go.

The omegan prince and future queen of Seijoh would never be his the way he truly wanted, but Hajime could settle with knowing that on every late night when the alpha king was away he was the one with Tooru curled in his arms and in every darkened hallway or empty room it was his lips marking a path over the omega’s smooth white skin.

And if Queen Oikawa Tooru ended up loving the knight Iwaizumi Hajime more than his king and mate? Well, nobody batted an eye. Some secrets were better kept quiet anyways. At least, that’s what the castle maids thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
